


Autumn Train Rides and Golden Sunshine

by kyunober



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, almost, this is as random as it is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunober/pseuds/kyunober
Summary: In both dreams, they are together, laughing breathlessly.





	Autumn Train Rides and Golden Sunshine

Harry and Draco are on a train. Draco is resting his head comfortably on Harry's shoulder.

They are lightly talking about nothing while Harry plays with Draco's long fingers.

Draco takes a small chocolate bar from the box on his side and brings it close to Harry's lips. Harry happily opens his mouth and bites into it. Draco takes the rest, licking the tips of his fingers clean.

Harry says a silly joke that makes them both giggle, their bodies shaking gently. Draco calls Harry an idiot and flicks the brunet's cheek with his free hand. He misses, however, and his fingers hit Harry's lips, instead. Harry laughs, catches the pale hand and kisses it.

"Anything for your entertainment," he says.

Outside, the sun starts to set and pours rich orange light through the window frame of their train compartment.

They fall asleep with their fingers intertwined.

Harry dreams of white clouds that taste like chocolate cotton candy and wind rushing through his hair, a vast, evergreen meadow at his feet. Draco dreams of breezy afternoons, golden sunshine filters through the rustling leaves and dances on his skin.

In both dreams, they are together, laughing breathlessly.

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing my homework but I sat there and thought of Drarry instead, what else is new?
> 
> This is a scene I keep playing in my head lately and it lifts my mood a bit every time, I can only hope it does the same for you.


End file.
